Astro Boy the Movie rescript
by Dan Rush
Summary: After seeing the new Astro Boy movie twice, I decided to attempt a re-scripting to address the many shortfalls and absolutely inexcusable political propaganda messages that ruined the movie. Astro Boy deserved a better script.


_ASTRO BOY_

THE MOVIE

**Re-writing the Script**

By Dan Rush

Tetsuwan Atom © 1954, 1980, 2003 Osamu Tezuka

© 2009 Imagi

All rights respected. For non-profit fandom only.

**Characters and Voice Actors**

**President Lear: **Samuel L Jackson

**General Stone:** Donald Southerland

**Astro/Toby: **Freddie Highmore

**Bill Tenma: **Gabriel Byrne

**Albert Elefun: **Bill Nightly

**Ham Egg: **Nathan Lane

**Mr. Mustashio: **Ryan Stiles

**Zog: **Michael Dorn

**Grace/Widget: **Madeline Carroll

**Orin:** Eugene Levy

**Our friends narrator: **Mila Kunis

**Professor Osamu: **John Lovitz

**Cora: **Kristen Bell

**THE MOVIE OPENING**

Production company credits

**Starting off in the black with no noise**

Dedicated to Osamu Tezuka

**Begin the Blue Energy effects. Begin Music**

_Note: The "Astro Track" of the movie has been dumped for the 1993 track produced by the Moscow Symphony Orchestra. This track would be "Upgunned" with new tempo and put the original Astroboy theme into the movie._

ASTROBOY

Starring the voices of

Freddie Highmore

Kristen Bell

John Mallklovitch

Donald Southerland

Bill Nightly

Gabriel Byrne

Nathan Lane

Michael Dorne

**End scene: flow through the blue tunnel and into a black hole.**

Scene One

"Our Friends the Robots"

**Opening from black: This scene begins with the public service film "Our friends the robots", a take off on the old school films of the 1950's**

_Narrator: In the beginning, robots were the fanciful dreams of great science fiction writers like Jules Verne, Issac Asimov and others who believed that one day many of man's daily tasks could be carried on by mechanical beings we eventually called robots._

_The first robots were crude, certainly no different than the old fashioned remote controlled toys played with by your grandparents. And of course, they were not all that smart were they?_

_But as time progressed and technology improved, mankind finally realized that long desired dream of a healthy automated society. Welcome friends to Metro City, a city enhanced and made possible by our friends….the robots!_

_Robots have progressed in technology to take over many of the dangerous, tedious and absolutely unnecessary work once performed by humans. From cleaning our homes to doing our shopping to taking on the most dangerous of everyday duties, robots have made our city a better place._

_And here is the man responsible for the fastest advances in robot technology, Doctor William Tenma! He not only advanced the intelligence of robots but greatly improved the production process to keep their delivery up to speed when our old friends reach the end of their useful lives. And don't worry about your old friend when he wears out because as fast as he's carted off to the dump a new one is brought in to keep up the good work!_

_Without the robots where our great city would be today? Our protectors, our servants, our friends. Thanks a lot robots! Have a can of oil on us! _

Scene two

Class exam

**Moustachio clicks off the viewer as the students yawn and stretch from the video.**

**Kenichi, sitting next to Toby Tenma, butts him in the side.**

Kenichi: That was exciting huh?

Toby: Yeah…like pulling a bee stinger from my butt.

Moustachio: Ok class….pop quiz.

**Moustachio goes to dim the class room as the kids moan and complain.**

Little girl: I'm so busted.

Moustachio: You have 3 hours to complete the exam…ready? Begin.

**Toby sits for a moment with his pen twirling in his fingers before he whips through the exam and pulls the zip strip from a USB port. He raises his hand.**

Moustachio: Yes Toby? Is there a problem.

Toby: No teacher…I'm finished and I'd like to leave.

Moustachio: Leave?

**Toby walks up to the teacher's desk. **

Toby: Yeah. It's not like the quiz was exactly rocket science.

**Moustachio takes the zip strip.**

Moustachio: I guess there's no point in you staying is there? Give my regards to your father and thank him for fixing the classroom computer desks will you?

**Moustachio pops the zip strip into his desk computer and it pops the grade of 100%**

**Toby walks out waving.**

Toby: By guys!

**School books smack into the door when it closes.**

Scene Three

Toby and Orin

**Toby walks from the school and tosses his bag in the air.**

Toby: Think fast Orin!

**Toby climbs into the car and pushes a button next to his seat. A holograph of Doctor Tenma appears to be sitting next to him.**

Tenma: You're out early again Son?

Toby: Yeah. Moustachio threw a pop quiz that wasn't so quizzy.

Tenma: Now Toby I don't want you to get complacent. Just because you can leave school early doesn't mean you can take the rest of the day at that skateboard park. Onward and upward right?

Toby: Sure Dad.

**Toby starts playing with a PSP in his hands.**

Toby: I need more challenging games.

Tenma: By the way Son? I know I promised to be at your science fair presentation tomorrow but I'm afraid I have to take another rain check.

Toby: But Dad! You promised!

Tenma: It's unavoidable Toby. You understand the demands of my work?

Toby: Yeah…the demands always win over me.

Tenma: Sigh…son…this is important. We're nearing the final research stage for the Peacekeeper system. I plan to test it this afternoon after a conference meeting.

Toby: Will you let me watch?

Tenma: Toby?

Toby: Please Dad?

Tenma: I gave Orin exclusive instructions to take you home. I want you to study till 3 o'clock Toby, no excuses. I'll see you when I get home.

**Tenma vanishes. Toby starts getting ideas.**

Toby: Hey Orin? Take me to the Ministry of Science?

Orin: I can't Master Toby. The Doctor said you have to go home.

Toby: Oh did he?

**Toby messes with Orin's head.**

Orin: Hey! What are you doing?! Cut that out!

**Toby closes the panel**

Toby: Now what were you saying Orin?

Orin: Next stop…the Ministry of Science!

**The limo is shown driving down the elevated highway towards the Ministry.**

Scene Four

Conference room

**The Conference room looks like a college study hall. Professors, Doctors and Scientists are gathered as is General Stone, The President, Doctor Tenma, Doctor Elifun, and Doctor Osamu. The subject is the Peacekeeper and its programming, should it be autonomous with Kokoro as Doctor Elifun argues or should it be semi-autonomous without the ability to self reason as General Stone desires. The argument begins as audio during the end of the last scene and moves to Doctor Elifun in scene four.**

Doctor Elifun: A robot engaged in combat must have the ability to reason. We must avoid the disasters of the past where warfare produced horrible uncontrolled destruction. Kokoro gentlemen, provides a safeguard, a robot who will think and act with the values we here have always placed on the preservation of innocent life.

**Sitting with Doctor Tenma, General Stone is brooding with frustration.**

General Stone: This debate is pointless.

Doctor Tenma: General…Doctor Elifun is one of my most brilliant colleges.

General Stone: He's an idiot with a brilliant mind.

General Stone stands up waving his hands…

General Stone: Mister President? While I understand Doctor Elifun's quest for a robot to have "kum bai jah" moments with mankind, such concepts for a military robot are dangerous. While the Peacekeeper fumbles with the concepts of "universal che" an enemy could be reducing our city to dust. We can not afford a robot with a conscience, we want one that will take orders and carry them out swiftly, efficiently and if need be…..ruthlessly.

Doctor Elifun: And that's a dangerous way of thinking! Your idea of a powerful robot weapon controlled only by a tenuous string is an idea that would lead the world to its doom!

General Stone: The Peacekeeper will be no more dangerous than a pug on a leash, it's your moronic idea….

President Lear: Gentlemen please! I will speak with Doctor Tenma and General Stone alone.

Scene Five

Toby in the room

**Doctor Elifun waits outside the conference room when Doctor Tenma appears.**

Tenma: Albert…the President wants a test first of the General's concept. I'm sorry.

Elifun: You caved to him didn't you Bill?

Tenma: I'm….sorry Albert but you understand.

Elifun: No I don't! You read my thesis, You know I'm right.

Tenma: I also know that without our military projects we couldn't have budgets for more research. We can't just throw it all away by excluding the desires of our customers.

**Elifun jumps in front of Tenma**

Elifun: Bill…this can only lead to a catastrophe. We scientist have always been the moral voice for humanity. Please don't forget that?

**Tenma walks away followed by General Stone, his aide and several soldiers.**

**Toby has snuck into the Ministry through a window. Orin falls over it and skitters up behind the boy as he pops open a door.**

Orin: Master Toby this is so against your father's rules, if he finds out.

Toby: You got a metal butt so what are you worried about?

**Doctor Tenma, Stone and the others in the group are walking down the hallway.**

Stone: "So? You ready to blow me away Tenma? Knock my Socks off?

Tenma: In a figurative way? Yes. You understand General that Doctor Elifun is only expressing a wider concern of the Ministry?

Stone: His concern is not mine. I'm concerned with the safety of this city and the lives of 4 million people. Now about the power source for the Peacekeeper, this new isotope?

**Toby can be seen steathfully following the group around the building. They enter a large room where the isotopes are stored.**

Tenma: Yes. Another brilliant discovery of Elifun's was the rare mineral "Tetsuwanite". The ore fell to Earth some 500 thousand years ago.

**Tenma hits a button that exposes two cores at opposite ends of the room.**

Tenma: The blue one general is a fairly stable extracted fusion element. The red one is a more powerful yet not exactly stable fission element.

Stone: Can we take them both for this test?

Tenma: Well Sir….

**Stone orders two soldiers to grab the clear cases containing the isotopes and Elifun arrives just in time to jump between them.**

Elifun: Are you mad! Keep them apart you fools or you'll blow us all to bits!"

Stone: Do what he says. You need to relax Elifun before you have a heart attack.

**Stone suddenly sees a little movement near the door to the room and sends a guard to check it. The guard snatches Toby by the leg and carries him inside.**

Toby: ARGH! LET ME GO YOU CREEP! DAD! QUIT IT! OUCH!

Tenma: Put him down!

Stone: Who's this?

Tenma: My Son sir….my disobedient son. What are you doing here? I told Orin to…

**Orin is banging against the wall**

Orin: Duh Duh Duh…my mudder dun told me…when I was a baby….

**Tenma frowns at Toby while Toby smirks at him.**

Toby: Sun spots?

Tenma: You disobeyed me.

Toby: I wanted see the Peacekeeper dad! I won't get in the way I promise!

Stone: Let him watch Tenma. You're always bragging about him and I'd like to get to know him. Since he'll probably follow in his father's boots.

**The group walks to the testing lab.**

Stone: So you like weapons son?

Toby: Kind a…but you have to admit the Bull Dog interceptor was a dumb mistake. It can't hit a barn let alone a target. And so far it's only hit a coffee shop? The target system is so obsolete.

**Stone stops and growls**

Stone: No one likes a smart mouth son. Soldier! Take this kid and put him someplace safe.

**A soldier picks up Toby by his shirt.**

Toby: HEY! THIS IS WEAK! DAD! THIS ISN'T FAIR! YOU SAID I COULD WATCH!"

Stone: You can watch like everyone else, on the evening news.

**The soldier carries Toby to a store room and throws him inside.**

Soldier: Now stay there and behave kid.

Toby: Wait!

**Toby grabs all over the soldier.**

Toby: Please! Don't lock me in here mister? I'm afraid of small places! I hate the dark! I'll wet my pants!

**The soldier throws him back in**

Soldier: Kid you're what? 13? Time you grew a back bone!

**The door shuts and Toby snickers as he holds a lock card in his hand.**

Toby: And you're what 22? You need to grow a brain.

**Toby gets out while the soldier is chatting with a girl.**

Scene Six

The death of Toby Tenma

_Note 1: Why switch Nick Cage with _Gabriel Byrne_? After watching_ Byrne in_ "Man in the Iron Mask" I was convinced he would provide a far more forceful emotional expression than Cage. Cage's performance as Doctor Tenma lacked emotional feeling. Byrne has an excellent ability to not only display emotion but make it "sting" when he does it._

_Note 2: The death of Toby had to change, his vaporization was too clean and the reaction of Tenma too bare and lame. His death required a force of purpose for Tenma to want to make another son so after reading some suggestions on Astro Boy on-line I re-wrote the chamber death scene._

**This scene opens with Toby sneaking into the testing room and hiding behind a service panel. The Peacekeeper stands tethered to cables in the center of the room. Tenma, Stone and their entourage along with Doctor Osamu and other staff stand by the control boards at one end of the massive room.**

**Tenma signals to Osamu**

Tenma: Load the blue core.

Stone: Wait. You said that the red core is more powerful correct?

Elifun: It is General but it's not as stable.

Stone: But the Peacekeeper can handle both cores right?

Elifun: Yes but…

Stone: Let's see what the red core can give us first. See if it makes a bigger bang for the buck.

Tenma: General. We shouldn't put something that dangerous into something that dangerous without further testing…

**Stone moves to the main controls**

Stone: As you are so fond of saying Doctor Tenma. We do wha**t **the customer wants, load the red core please?

**A female doctor is running the controls.**

Female Doctor: No.

**Stone bumps her off.**

Stone: Grrrr…..when you want something…do it yourself!

Elifun: General stop!

Stone: Huh…it's like a stupid video game.

**An arm picks up the red core and loads it into the Peacekeeper**

Peacekeeper: Core loaded.

Stone: Piece of cake.

Doctor Tenma: Begin testing. Activate attack drones.

**Spherical drones with cannons come flying out of an open port in one of the walls and start attacking the Peacekeeper. The Peacekeeper retaliates by cannon and laser fire knocking drones out of the air. Suddenly it pulls 3 drones into it's skin and they start firing at their fellow drones.**

Stone: What's it doing?

**Toby moves to get a closer look.**

Elifun: It's adaptive technology. The Peacekeeper is designed to incorporate other systems into its own matrix. It can absorb and control anything.

Stone: I may have flunked out of college Doctor but I was right about the red core wasn't I?

**Suddenly a laser bolt flies over Stone's head and smacks the wall behind him.**

Stone: What the hell was that?!

**Doctor Osamu jumps to the controls and types madly on them.**

Doctor Osamu: It's reacting faster than we can control it! The Peacekeeper is breaking free of the control program!

**Doctor Tenma jumps to a wall switch and drops the safety barricade. The peacekeeper shoots madly at it. **

Doctor Tenma: Shut the Peacekeeper down!

Doctor Osamu: I can't! It won't respond!

**Suddenly Tenma hears banging on the barricade. Toby is trapped in with the Peacekeeper.**

Toby: DAD! DAD! GET ME OUT OF HERE! DAD!

Doctor Tenma: TOBY!

**Tenma jumps to the switch on the wall but Stone's military aid grabs him.**

Aide: Are you insane?! It'll kill us all!

Toby: DAD HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Doctor Tenma: Osamu turn it off!

Doctor Osamu: It won't respond!

**Tenma jumps to the barricade and scratches at it trying to reach Toby. The Peacekeeper begins powering up to some sort of eruption.**

Doctor Tenma: GOD DAMN IT! STOP THE TEST!

Toby: DAD!

Doctor Tenma: We'll get you out Son! We'll get you….

**The Peacekeeper erupts in a luminance of violent red and white but the barrier holds. As the flash clears Tenma sees Toby's body behind the Peacekeeper which begins absorbing the protective barrier before it.**

Stone: OPEN FIRE!

**The soldiers cut loose with everything but the Peacekeeper starts advancing. In desperation, Doctor Elifun rips a cable from a nearby equipment socket and jams it into the Peacekeeper's chest causing the robot to malfunction and the red core to fly out of it.**

**As the battle smoke clears, Tenma runs and trips through the hole in the barrier and crawls to Toby. Pulls him into his lap. The boy is weak…eyes droopy….**

Toby: Dad (said feebly)

Doctor Tenma: CALL AN AMBULANCE!

Toby: Dad…I can't feel anything…

Doctor Tenma: You stay awake Son….you keep talking….

Toby: I….I love you Dad.

Doctor Tenma: I know….I know….GOD DAMN IT WHERE'S THAT AMBULANCE!

You'll be ok son…when you're better? I promise I'll spend every day I have with you…just….just stay with me…

**Toby slowly dies**

Doctor Tenma: Toby? Toby? NO! TOBY!

**The camera moves from Tenma and Toby as the Doctor's crying out continues, past and around a tearful Elifun and crying scientists and flies above the room. We see General Stone and the military crowded around the downed Peacekeeper then the scene shades out to white.**

Scene Seven

The birth of Astro Boy.

**The scene fades in from white to the doorway of the lab where Astro is being built. A group of scientists huddle to the left of the door talking and looking in on the lab as Tenma is working at a computer console. As the camera moves in we see the blueprints for the canceled "Mighty Atom" weapons project. Tenma stands up, pulls the strand of hair from Toby's hat and brings forth the DNA with all of Toby's life memories.**

**We then see Doctor Osamu wheeling in the weapons cart and Tenma cutting and affixing the rocket motors to the base of Astro's skeleton. The scene cuts to a rusty steel facing and the sparks and molten holes created by a test shooting of one of the 9mm armor piercing parabellum guns. The steel plate falls in half showing Tenma and Osamu's astonishment at the gun's success.**

**Finally the skeleton is complete. Tenma turns to Osamu…**

Tenma: Clear the lab.

**Osamu is walking out as Elifun is coming in.**

Doctor Osamu: He hasn't eaten or slept in days.

Doctor Elifun: I know.

Doctor Osamu: He's gone crazy…hasn't he?

Doctor Elifun: If you lost a child like that and you don't go crazy…you're not human.

**Elifun walks up to the table with a carry case in his hand. He and Tenma look over the table as the computer slowly adds the final touches and grafts the artificial skin with Toby's image over the skeleton.**

Doctor Tenma: My greatest work…it will be a perfect replica complete with Toby's memories. It will think it's Toby.

**Tenma feels the body when the process is done.**

Doctor Tenma: Where flesh and bone failed me…this won't. It has the most advanced defense systems ever created. I won't lose him again.

Doctor Elifun: Don't expect too much Bill.

Doctor Tenma: Did you bring what I asked?

Doctor Elifun: I couldn't refuse the request of a grieving friend.

**Doctor Elifun touches Tenma's shoulder.**

Doctor Elifun: Bill? The blue core is….unpredictable. I don't know what effect it will have.

Doctor Tenma: It will be perfect! Just like my son….was perfect.

**Doctor Tenma places the core into Astro's chest and closes the door. He and Elifun watch the robot as it's lifted into the air by cables. There's the energy surge then the robot falls to the table which shatters and rolls Astro onto the floor. At first nothing happens and just as Tenma seems to slacken, Astro starts to move.**

**As if his son were once again taking his first baby steps, Tenma gets on his knees and puts his arms out.**

Doctor Tenma: Toby?

**Astro stops for a moment as his eyes adjust and Tenma comes into view.**

Astro: Dad?

**Astro falls into Tenma's arms and Tenma is crying.**

Doctor Tenma: Welcome back Son. Albert? I'm taking it…him home now. Time together, bonding, all the good things.

**We see Tenma walking out with Astro wrapped in a blanket. The camera turns to Elifun, who has a look of unsure dread at what's been done. He saddens and turns away. The scene goes to black.**

Scene Eight

Magical flight, tragic mistake

**The scene begins with Astro waking up in Toby's room. Doctor Tenma is at the foot of the bed watching…**

Doctor Tenma: Good morning Son.

Astro: Dad?

Doctor Tenma: How do you feel?

**Tenma hugs Astro**

Astro: Uh….fine I guess? Are you ok? Was I sick or something?

Doctor Tenma: No..no…you're fine. You're perfect. Come down for breakfast.

_Note: Tenma takes "Toby" to the breakfast table for obvious reasons…to avoid the bathroom._

**Tenma and Astro sit at the table as Orin comes in. At first he doesn't notice Astro sitting where Toby would because….obviously Toby is gone.**

Orin: Good morning Sir! I made your usual and brought you the morning paper. I hope you are feeling better this morning?

**Doctor Tenma points to Astro.**

Doctor Tenma: Orin? You forgot Toby's breakfast.

Astro: Morning Orin!

**Orin spills Tenma's breakfast and wabbles all over the place in confusion.**

Orin: You? Uh…uh….this is so…..so….illogical! uh….uh….Master Toby? Of course it is illogical for me to believe in poltergeists even though that movie was rather convincing but…

**Orin scans Astro.**

Orin: Oh?.....oh my….

**Tenma snatches Orin by the arm and gives him the "ixnay on da Obrotnay" look.**

Astro: Orin? You have a screw loose or something?

Orin: Uh….no…no Master Toby! You know…slow mornings, before the morning oil confusion…that sort of thing…hahahaha….I'll…get your breakfast.

**Astro looks at the wall clock and panics**

Astro: Shoot! Dad I'm late for school!

Doctor Tenma: That won't be necessary son. From now on I'll home school you. I said I want to spend more time with you didn't I?

Astro: But dad…your job?

Doctor Tenma: My job…is to be your father.

**Orin comes back in with Astro's breakfast**

Astro: Hey Orin! Looks like we'll be hanging out together.

Orin: That's…that will be wonderful Master Toby!...

**Orin rolls away**

Orin: Doctor Tenma must have lost his mind.

**The scene changes to Tenma and Astro walking to the Doctor's study**

Doctor Tenma: Let's start you off with something simple. Four dimensional calculus, it's your favorite.

Astro: I guess it is.

**Astro and Tenma sit at the clear computer screen and right away Astro starts playing around with the figures…**

Doctor Tenma: Excellent……good…..interesting solution…..wonderful….

Astro: You haven't seen anything yet.

**Astro starts playing around with the screen and ends up with a jumping cowboy firing pistols.**

Astro: HAHAHAHAHA!....Isn't that cool Dad?!

**Tenma moans…**

Doctor Tenma: Let's get back to basics

**Tenma and Astro walk to the book shelf, which is quite dusty, Tenma starts pulling books off the shelf.**

Doctor Tenma: "Kant's critique of pure reason" "Einstein's Theories"…."Carl Sagan's Cosmos" Remember this one? I used to read it to you at night.

Astro: To put me to sleep.

**Astro sits while Tenma stacks up the books on a table.**

Doctor Tenma: Read it to you every night.

Astro: That's….not what I had in mind dad.

Doctor Tenma: Just…try rereading these Son. Get the old brain juices flowing.

**Astro starts going through the books and tossing each aside from pure bordom. Of course he's already got every one of them in his brain. He comes to one though, Davinchi's machines, and opens the book to the Leonardo's concepts of flight. Astro is suddenly amazed.**

**The scene shifts to Orin and Astro laughing it up and having fun. Astro has torn most of the books up to create many of Leonardo's inventions in flying models and they float about the room.**

Orin: Wonderful Master Toby!

**Astro jumps onto the table.**

Astro: You haven't seen anything yet!

**Astro throws a model plane into the air.**

Orin: Great work Master Toby!

Astro: Wait for it….and…..(finger snap)

**The model becomes three flying models. Orin and Astro celebrate but Astro tumbles off the stack of books and falls over. In a little prelude, Astro's jets sput to life (only a puff) and knock him into a small shelf, which causes quite a mess.**

Orin: Master Toby! Are you alright?

Astro: Yeah! Oh and Orin…just call me Toby ok?

**Tenma walks into the disaster and is shocked by the flying models and the mess.**

Doctor Tenma: Toby? What? What did you do? I told you to read these books, not destroy them!

Astro: I…I just wanted to test Davinchi's theories…I didn't mean to…

**Tenma sees Toby's hat on Orin and shivers.**

Doctor Tenma: Toby's….Toby's hat. A robot should not be wearing my Son's hat.

**Tenma tears it off Orin then looks at Astro.**

Doctor Tenma: Go….go to your room.

Astro: Dad? Dad I didn't mean to ruin the books.

Doctor Tenma: I don't care about the books! Now go to your room!

**Astro slowly walks then runs crying to Toby's room. Doctor Tenma walks into his study and calls Doctor Elifun**

Doctor Elifun: Bill? Bill what's wrong?

Doctor Tenma: I've made a terrible mistake Albert…it's…it's acting strange. It looks like Toby but it acts strange. It makes jokes….it's not Toby.

Doctor Elifun: Bill…you couldn't expect it to act exactly like Toby, give it time to adjust.

Doctor Tenma: Albert…it was a mistake from the start! How could I be so stupid…now when I look at it I don't see Toby…I'm reminded of Toby…I'm reminded that my son is dead and he isn't coming back.

Doctor Elifun: Please Bill…don't do anything rash till I come over.

**In his room, Astro sits on Toby's bed moaping when he hears two robots outside his room window. A first they're talking in the usual low beta jibberish of simple robots, actually sped up Japanese, that is until Astro's translator kicks in and they're talking in normal English…**

Astro: What's wrong? Dad never got that angry at me. And why do I feel so strange?

Wiper ball: Look at that kid…look at his hair! Why would a human spike his hair like that? Kinda like horns.

Spray bottle: Horns! Hahahaha….no, no….swim fins!

Astro: They're not horns! It's gel! Huh? I can understand you guys?

Wiper ball: Ok…that just creeped me out.

Spray bottle: What?

Wiper ball: The kid said he could understand us.

Spray bottle: That's impossible…humans can't even figure out cats.

**Spray bottle sprays the window, wiper ball wipes it and Astro's face appears**

Spray bottle and Wiper Bottle: EEEAH!

Astro: How can I understand you guys? You're robots.

**Astro rips open the window and grabs the squirt bottle.**

Astro: Hold it! I just wanna know how I can know what you guys are saying! I'm hearing all these voices in my head but I don't see anyone talking…..hey!

Wiper ball: The kids a loony bin!

**Astro's eyes widen and suddenly he realizes that he's hanging out in thin air with only the tips of his boots touching the window sill of Toby's room.**

Astro: Oh…..kaaaay….guys. Back up…nice and….

**Spray bottle sprays Astro in the eyes and Astro drops!**

Spray bottle: Oh no!

**Spray bottle and wiper ball chase after Astro as he falls. Astro is screaming till he starts to slow down and soon realizes his rocket legs have fired. It takes a few moments for him to get use to the sensation but once he does….it's party on! Astro flies all over the place, doing all sorts of crazy stunts and ends up floating in the air as the sun sets.**

Astro: This is so cool! I gotta show dad!

**Astro flies home.**

Scene Nine

Rejection

**The scene begins with General Stone aboard a ship over Metro City. Alarms are going off.**

Stone: What's going on?

Soldier: Sir we have an unidentified airborne intruder over Metro City, The energy readings are off the charts!

Stone: I warned the President this was coming. A good showing from this and I'll win the next election. Order a pursuit at once!

**Stone looks at the screen.**

Stone: Wait? Is there a signature of this in our files?

Soldier: Yes sir. It appears to be the blue fusion core from the Ministry of Science.

Stone: Elifun told me that core was destroyed. Lieutenant I want a mobilization pursuit order sent out now! Find that core and recover it at once!

**The scene shifts to Tenma's house where Elifun has arrived to see him and Astro is closing on the balcony outside.**

Doctor Elifun: Where is he Bill?

Doctor Tenma: I sent….I sent "it" to Toby's room.

**Astro lands and starts walking in**

Doctor Tenma: Albert…get rid of it, deactivated it, do what ever needs to be done. I can't look at it any more.

Doctor Elifun: Bill….you just can't throw him away like a piece of trash.

Astro: Dad? What's going on?

Doctor Tenma: Albert….get him out of here.

Astro: Dad? Why are you talking about me like this?

Doctor Tenma: Toby…you're not….you're not a normal boy.

Astro: I know…I can fly…I can cut through solid rock…what's happened to me?

Doctor Tenma: Such a stupid mistake...to think you could replace my son?

Astro: Replace? Dad you're not making sense! I am your son…

Doctor Tenma: YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A DAMNED ROBOT!

**Astro is horrified.**

Doctor Elifun: Bill, he's programmed with the memories of your boy, doesn't that mean anything?!

Astro: Programmed?

**Astro is looking between the two men confused.**

Astro: Dad? Dad?

Doctor Tenma: You're not my son! You're a copy! A stupid mechanical copy!

**Tenma slaps Astro in the face**

Doctor Tenma: Get out! Get out of my sight or I swear I'll rip you apart with my own hands!

**Astro stumbles backwards and is about to leave when Elifun catches him.**

Astro: Let me go! Let me go Doctor!

Doctor Elifun: Toby…Toby listen to me! I can't see into the future but I know there's a place for you somewhere, you just have to find it.

Astro: This is all I've known! He's my Dad….

Doctor Elifun: Toby…

Astro: Didn't you hear him? My names not Toby…I'm nobody now…

**Astro makes one last gesture and when Tenma doesn't respond he flies off into the night.**

Doctor Tenma: Let him go.

**Scene to black**

Scene Ten

Pursuit and Escape

**The scene opens with a squadron of bull dog interceptors coming in over the city. It shifts to Astro sitting on a building looking at himself with x-rays and watching the computer readouts over the screens in his eyes.**

Astro: It's true.

**Suddenly the bull dogs show up and surround him.**

Bull dog one: Sir we have the subject in view but…..it's a kid? The readings are off the charts but…

**Stone is in his command ship**

Lieutenant: Is that…Tenma's boy?

Stone: Of course not! My God Tenma must have lost his mind! Bull dog one, bring that thing in!

**Astro cringes for a moment then rockets into the air!**

Bull dog one: Sir! It just took off!

Stone: Engage the subject with intent to capture!

**The whole movie chase scene plays out with Astro trapping the interceptors between two buildings, rescuing the falling pilot and landing on a roof top.**

Astro: You're fine now.

Pilot: Thank you, thank you, thank you….

**Stone's command ship**

Stone: Send in the dragon.

Lieutenant: But Sir…we shouldn't use that in a populated area?

Stone: I'm trying to stop an out of control robot not pick flowers. Destroy that thing and recover the core now!

**Back on the roof top, more bull dogs show up.**

Astro: Ugh! What is with you guys?!

Pilot: I love you!

Astro: Ok…come on then!

**The bull dogs scatter and the pilot runs and jumps over the side of the building. Astro turns around to see the Dragon come up over the lip of the building.**

Stone: FIRE!

**The Dragon fires and blows the hell out of the top part of the building, sending Astro flying through the air to a concrete smashing landing on another roof.**

Stone: Finish it!

**The Dragon fires again and blows Astro off the roof of the building. His power signature shows up on Stone's radar till Astro impacts the ground and bounces into a trash bin. The doors flop closed and the robot bin jumps up, runs down the street, hops on a flying flatbed and flies out of Metro City.**

Stone: Where did it go?!

Soldier: We've lost contact.

Stone: Cancel all leave for military personnel, I want a search of the ground, find that core!

Scene eleven

The Dump

_Note: The Zane character has been removed._

**This scene begins with the flying trash bin hovering up over a pile and dumping its load, including a passed out Astro. Astro finally wakes up and shakes his head. He sits rubbing his head, wincing and looking around the dump. Suddenly some used robots begin to pop out of the mound he's sitting on.**

Robot one: Welcome to your new home kid!

Astro: Ahhhh!

Robot two: New batteries! He's got new batteries!

Robot three: Spare one for an old Sparky kid?

Robot Four: Table for two? Smoking or non-smoking?

Robot Five: I'm smoking…oh yeah I'm definably smoking!

Robot one: You're one of us now, welcome son.

Astro: Uh? I'm not one of you!

Robot two: You're a robot right?

Astro: Yeah but….

Robot four: Welcome to the trash pile kid. We all end up here sooner or later.

Astro: No! I'm not ready yet!

Robot five: Come on kid! Just give us a little juice!

**The robots crowd around Astro but another trash hauler comes along and knocks them all apart, sending Astro tumbling down the pile. He comes to rest at the base.**

Astro: Ugh…what do I do now?

**Astro walks until Trash can shows up.**

Astro: Huh? What the?

Trashcan: bark bark bark!

Astro: Ha ha ha…you like me?

**Trash can pulls on Astro's leg.**

Astro: What? Is some one in trouble boy?

**Trash can leads Astro to a hole.**

Astro: Looks pretty deep…you sure some one fell in there?

**Astro looks over and Trash can butts him into a net**

Astro: What?! Hey! Quit it! Lemme go!

**Astro is hauled out of the hole by a crane. Sludge throws Trash can a wrench to eat. Cora, Widget and Sludge pounce on him.**

Sludge: Get the restraints on him!

Astro: CUT IT OUT!

**Astro pushes them off and sits back**

Widget: That's no robot!

Sludge: It's a kid.

**Astro knows when to shut up**

Astro: Yeah…I'm a kid.

**Sludge turns on Trashcan and fights with him over the wrench.**

Sludge: gimme that wrench back! Dumb Trashcan, can't you tell a human from a robot?

Cora: So what are you doing poking around the dump this late at night?

Astro: Some question. What's your reason?

Cora: Well…I'm Cora. This is Sludge and that's Widget.

Sludge: I'm older than her by 90 seconds.

Widget: Nah ah!

**Widget and Sludge argue while Cora stands over Astro**

Cora: So where you from non-robot?

Astro: Metro City…well I was from there.

Cora: Metro City? Oh my God! This has to be the most exciting thing in my entire life!

Sludge: Metro City…robots waiting on you hand and foot, easy living, cool things to do. I'll go there some day.

Cora: Yeah…like they'll ever accept any of us. Metro City's like the high hog heaven of the universe, they only accept the "best and brightest" people. Why would you go to a place that thinks you're a lowlife anyway?

**Astro stands up and wipes himself of dirt.**

Cora: Sooooo…if you're from Metro City? What are you doing in this place?

Sludge: You ran away huh? Couldn't hack the boring life?

Astro: No…my….my Dad kinda gave me the boot.

Widget: That's like so not cool!

Astro: It's a long story. I was told to go find a place…whatever that meant.

Cora: Well anyway, we're not getting anything done. Come on you guys we're burning time.

**Cora, Sludge and Widget start walking off.**

Astro: Can I come with you guys?

Cora: We don't take newbies.

**Suddenly the ground shakes! (This is from the comic book)**

Astro: What's that?! An Earthquake?

Sludge: Wrong answer Contestant number 2! We gotta get out of here quick!

**Two giant mechanical arms suddenly pop up! They snatch Widget and Sludge and knock Cora into an old refridgerator! Astro slides to a freeze.**

Widget: HELP!

Sludge: THE SCORPION BROTHERS!

**Sludge and Widget are pulled under the dirt and Astro lights off after them, chasing them down the bore tunnels the scorpions carry them into. Astro comes up from behind, punches the brothers into letting the kids go and runs them up through the cave-in opening in the surface caused by the drilling.**

Astro: You guys ok?

Sludge: What happened? Where's Cora?

**One of the brothers suddenly grabs Astro up. The two kids run off and the other brother grabs one of Astro's arms…**

Brother One: A real live bot!

Brother Two: He's mine!

Brother One: Go find your own!

Brother two: Share and share alike, let's wishbone him!

**They try pulling Astro apart and he gets irate.**

Astro: Get off me!

**Astro spins around and throws the brothers airborne! They hit a crane, get tangled in the cable and beat each other senseless like a pair of desk bound clacker balls!**

Brothers: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

**Astro lands and runs to find the kids, he sees Widget and Sludge looking around calling for Cora.**

Sudge: Where's the Scorpion brothers?

Astro: They got hung up. Where's Cora?

**Astro suddenly hears Cora gasping for breath. He runs to the old fridge and rips the door off to the shock of Sludge and Widget. Cora falls into his arms gasping.**

Sludge: You….you just tore that door clean off!

**Astro smirks as he checks Cora.**

Astro: I….never ate any junk food I guess. You alright?

Cora: Yeah…how did you guys escape the Scorpion brothers?

Astro: They're not very smart.

**We just begin to see the RRF running towards the group.**

Widget: Astro saved us!

Sludge: Yeah! That was super cool.

Cora: You might be useful after all newbie.

**Suddenly Astro gets picked up and carried off by the RRF**

RRF: VIVA THE ROBOT REVOLUTION!

**The kids stand dumbfounded**

Core: What….just happened?

_Note: Astro's hair? The points will look natural, they can flop around and wave like normal hairs but they're both multiple radar sensors and radio transmitter/receptors. It'll tie up the lose ends like the "Gel" comment._

Scene 12

Revolutionary ridiculousness

**The RRF carries Astro into their hide out**

Sparx: Did you see the human's quake in their boots?! Don't worry Brother, you're safe now.

Robotsky: You have been saved by….

RRF: The Robot Revolutionary Liberation Front!

Fridge: Otherwise known as RALF!

Robotsky: That sounds kinda sick don't you think?

Sparx: Maybe we should consider changing it to like…"STUPID" "Society of Upright Intelligent Droids or DORK "Droid Organization of Robotic Chaos or…

Astro: Uh….guys? Why did you just kidnap me?

Robotsky: Oops…we forgot to introduce ourselves.

Sparx: I'm Sparx, The brains!

Robotsky: I'm Robotsky, the muscle!

Fridge: I'm the fridge!....you know….I'm a fridge?

RRF: We are the Robot Revolutionary Front!

Sparx: Defenders of our brother robots!

Robotsky: Freedom fighters from oppression!

Fridge: I brew good coffee.

**Sparx looks at Fridge and slaps him off the top**

Robotsky: You are now liberated comrade. Take your first step of freedom!

**Astro steps in oil.**

Sparx: How does it feel?

Astro: Feels wetter?

**Robotsky picks up a desk and throws it through the roof**

Robotsky: It feels wetter! Viva The Robot Revolution!

**Sparx looks irate**

Robotsky: Sorry…I got carried away.

Sparx: You look like an advanced model brother, are you exempt from the Robot Laws?

Astro: Uh?....remind me?

Robotsky: A robot shall not harm a human, be the cause of any harm to a human blah blah blah…

Astro: Well…I really don't want to harm anybody.

Sparx: Lugnuts! We are dedicated to freeing our bother robots from bondage!

Fridge: By any means necessary!

Sparx: Ruthless we are!

Robotsky: Show him comrade.

Sparx: We have written hundreds of letters to opinion pages and the editors refuse to print them because they fear our movement!

Astro: Wow…Uh…I…think I should be getting back to the others, they're probably looking for me.

Sparx: We never asked…what's your name comrade?

Astro: Toby.

Sparx: Toby? You need a new name, one that has more umph! The pizaz to frighten the humans into submission!

Astro: I don't want to frighten anybody.

Sparx: What about? The Terminator?

Fridge: That's an old one. What about the annihilator?

Robotsky: How about Doris? Wait….Astro!

Sparx: Oh be quiet! If you can't come up with a sensible suggestion then mind your own business?

**The three robots think.**

Sparx: I got it! How about…..Astro!

Fridge: That's good!

Robotsky: Modern with a touch of space age.

Astro: That's nice you guys but I think I better be going.

Sparx: Tell Astro the plan!

**Robotsky and Fridge gasp.**

Sparx: Go on…tell him.

Robotsky: As you wish comrade. Do you know who this is?

Sparx: This is Hamegg, he is the owner of the World Wide Robot Games! They enslave robots so Hamegg must be made an example! We want to do something so horrible..so frightening…so SHOCKING! That the humans will be forced to free all robots!

Astro: What are you going to do?

**Sparx walks around Astro**

Sparx: The next Robot Games are in a week.

Fridge: We're going to lie in wait for Hamegg.

Astro: Yeah?

Robotsky: And when he shows his face?

Astro: Yeah?

Fridge: Mind you…we have to obey the robot laws!

Astro: Yeah…yeah?

Sparx: We're going to…………..tickle him with a feather.

**Astro looks dumbfounded.**

Astro: What?!

Robotsky: We're already in the process of buying sed feather.

Astro: That's….your plan?

Sparx: It's brilliant!

Astro: IT'S STUPID! So you guys are completely harmless!

Sparx: We're absolutely terrifying revolutionaries!

Astro: Who absolutely can't do anything terrifying!

Robotsky: Well….tickling can be terrifying.

**Astro throws his hands up**

Astro: I'm outa here.

Fridge: Wait! Tell em about the shave cream pie barrage!

**Suddenly Cora comes through the door and tackles Sparx to the table.**

Cora: You alright?

Astro: Yeah…I'm trying not to die laughing.

Sparx: How did you find our secret hide out?

**The secret hideout with all the signs around it comes in.**

Cora: You morons need to work on your camouflage skills. Don't make us dismantle you! We just want the kid back!

**Sparks looks at Astro**

Sparks: Huh? He's no…

**Astro grabs sparks and pins him to a wall.**

Astro: You want a piece of me tin man?! Shhhh…I'm an undercover robot from Metro City, play it cool ok?

Sparx: I knew it…viva the Revolution.

**Astro turns and walks off.**

Astro: It's ok…these guys are harmless. Just leave em alone.

Sparks: We're in your debt brother.

**The little group walks from the RRF house**

Cora: What's your name anyway kid?

Astro: Toby, but that's not who I really am.

Cora: Kid, it's a simple question.

Astro: My names……Astro! Just call me Astro.

Sludge: That's cool…kinda space age…

Scene 13

Stone's anger

**The scene shifts to Tenma's house. A heavy knock on the door brings Orin up and he's knocked out of the way by General Stone, his aide and several soldiers.**

Stone: Out of my way you stupid rolling lamp! Search the house!

**Doctor Elifun comes out and gets grabbed.**

Doctor Elifun: What's the meaning of this?!

Stone: Arrest this man for stealing state secrets! Where the hell is Tenma's boy?!

Doctor Elifun: He isn't here!

**Doctor Tenma walks in**

Doctor Tenma: What's the meaning of this?! Let him go?!

Stone: You design an advanced robot and put the blue fusion core in it and you tell me what to do? Perhaps you can explain the behavior of your "Faux boy" over the past few hours Tenma?! You've created a dangerous threat to the safety of this city.

Doctor Elifun: Toby's no threat to anyone!

Stone: A robot who can think on his own? One with such awesome power and you my fine friend who so warned us all about robots being capable of thoughts for themselves are now saying he's not a threat?!

**Stone turns to Tenma**

Stone: I don't know what you damn game is Tenma but I want that fusion core back, I want that little creation of yours back or so help you….you and this idiot here will be getting to know each other quite well in a deep dark prison cell!

Tenma: Ok General…I'll help you find it. And when I do…I'll remove the core and hand it over to you.

**Stone turns to Elifun**

Stone: Let him go. We'll keep looking for that thing on our own.

**The military people start leaving as Elifun looks out the window.**

Doctor Elifun: I pray they never find you Toby.

Scene 14

Hamegg's Faganvile

**Astro and the others arrive at Hanegg's "Faganville" or as the sign says upon entry, "Our nuthouse…we catch em, we train em, you pay the insurance bills."**

Astro: People actually live in these ruins?

Cora: Ruins?! Oh sure….to a high up kid like you they're ruins but to us?

**Cora walks up to a door, knocks on it and a speak easy panel glides open.**

Kid: What's the pass word?

Cora: I…kick your face in if you don't open the door?

Kid: Close enough.

**The door opens to absolute insanity! Kids run amok all over the place. Astro's ducking and dodging to avoid getting hit by flying paint balls, soccer balls, golf balls, plates being hit by sling shot rocks…pandemonium!**

**Grace runs up.**

Grace: Hey Cora? Did you bring me something?

Cora: For a sweet little girl. Knock your socks off!

**Cora gives grace a buzz saw.**

Grace: All right! Banzai!

**Grace goes nuts.**

Astro: Are you sure that was the right thing to do?

Cora: She's perfectly harmless.

Astro: Yeah…the trees are safe.

**Cora, Sludge and Widget walk into a room where Hamegg is working.**

Cora: Hamegg, we're back!

Hamegg: Sweet! Back so soon? What did you kids get for me huh?

**The kids unload their bags on the table. Astro snoops about.**

Hamegg: Hmmm….alot of elbow joints and arms off some toilet cleaning bots? Guys I told you I really need some heads.

Cora: We would have had more time if the Scorpion Broth….

**Astro suddenly knocks a robot apart and does a silly catching act.**

Astro: Oops….sorry.

Hamegg: Who's the new kid?

Cora: This is Astro. He saved us from the Scorpion Brothers.

Hamegg: The Scorpion Brothers? Where you from Son?

Astro: From Metro City.

Hamegg: No kidding! Heck, I'm from Metro City too! I used to work there a long time ago. So you're probably wondering why I'd be running a crummy robot chop shop out in the middle of no where instead of staying in Metro City right?

Astro: I wasn't really asking…

Hamegg: No problem kid. Actually I love robots. Especially the banged up ones. On Metro City I had no real freedom but here I can let the creative juices fly.

Astro: Then…you don't enslave robots?

Cora: He ran into the RRF.

Hamegg: Slavery? Heck no! Robots are our friends! They're the bread and butter of this place. How else could I afford to take in so many kids? To me…it's a saintly sort of thing. Like helping the poor, healing the sick, walking on water, curing world hunger…

By the way are any of you mooks hungry?

**The kids gather at the big table.**

Hamegg: Let me guess…take out pizza again?

Sludge: More like…taken out of the trash again.

Hamegg: Picky picky…it's only a few days old. Look! This one's still got topping!

**Kids start grabbing for slices till…**

Hamegg: Hold it! Have we forgotten something?

**Hamegg looks at Astro**

Hamegg: Son? Have we forgotten something?

Astro: I dunno….grace?

Hamegg: Precisely! GRACE!

Grace: What?

Hamegg: Turn the TV on honey. So Astro, do your folks know where you are?

Astro: No…I have no parents.

Hamegg: Very sad…did you lose them or did they lose you?

Astro: Actually…I'm…a….

Cora: You're a what?

Hamegg: You're an orphan. No worries my boy we're all orphans here in one shape or another. It's a parent free zone so feel free to shack up, bust a move, break a leg, cause chaos, blow the roof off…Chance!

**A boy drops a box of dynamite**

Hamegg: Not literally!

Scene 15

Hamegg and Astro

**Astro is sitting in bed while the other kids are sleeping. He has to hide the sopping wet towel…and I do mean a big towel, that he's been balling into. He straitens up just as Hamegg walks up with a lantern.**

Hamegg: You ok Astro? Do you miss Metro City?

Astro: No…

Hamegg: You can't fool me droopy eyes. I sort of miss it too but I'll never go back. I was one of the top researchers at the Ministry of Science, right up there with Doctor Tenma.

Astro: You said you left?

Hamegg: I got tossed out. They feared my talent. This is where I fit in. I got a good sense about people Astro and I like you. There's always room for a good kid in this family.

Astro: Thanks Hamegg.

Hamegg: Get some sleep kid.

**Hamegg leaves and Trash Can barks onto Astro's bed.**

Astro: Shhhhhhh!....Don't worry I'll tell em soon ok? Let em get used to me first!

**The scene fades out with Trash can going in circles and laying with Astro as he turns his light out.**

Scene 16

Mighty Zog

**Next morning, Cora, Astro, Sludge and Widget go out on another parts hunt.**

Hamegg: Good luck kids. Bring me back some good parts this time. Impress me Astro.

Astro: I'll try Sir.

**The kids walk along with Trash Can pulling on Astro's leg**

Astro: Cut it out! I'll tell em when I'm ready!

**Astro runs up to Cora**

Astro: So why does Hamegg want all these parts for anyway?

Cora: They're for his Robot Games.

Astro: Robot Games?

Cora: It's a tradition, kind of a Roman thing.

**Trash can is still barking up a storm when Widget calls Cora. Sludge stays with Astro.**

Sludge: What is it boy?

**Trashcan has drawn "He's a robot" with an arrow pointing to Astro in the dirt.**

Sludge: It might mean something if I could read it.

**Trash can throws a fit.**

Astro: Nice try rust bucket. Hahahaha….

**Astro walks around till he sees Zog.**

Astro: Hey Cora! I think I found something!

**Cora and the others come up.**

Astro: How long has that been here?

Cora: That? About a hundred years. It's an old construction robot they just tossed here.

Astro: Think Hamegg could use it?

**Astro runs down to Zog.**

Cora: Sure! If he could get it back to the shop! It weights a hundred tons, what are you gonna do, throw it in your backpack?

**Astro walks around Zog**

Astro: She'd freak if she knew I could carry it.

**Astro bends open a panel and walks into Zog's body. He looks around, finds the name plate.**

Astro: Zog huh? Hello Zog.

**Astro scans around.**

Astro: I know you've been off for a while but I know you're not dead.

**Astro opens his chest panel and applies the blue juice.**

Astro: Zog…come on…I wanna help you!

**Astro gets Zog to start up.**

Scene 17

Rehab Zog

**The scene shifts to Hamegg training a new robot to fight in the games.**

Hamegg: Ok tiger…let's see you fight!

**The bot dances around foolishly**

Hamegg: Hold it! Hold it! Hold it! What do you call that? Slow dancing with the Rocketts? You wanna get your head punched off Rockem Sockem? Throw em like you mean it!

**Now the bot is really getting it on.**

Hamegg: Now that's my boy!

**The bot is happy.**

Hamegg: You got the makings of an honest champ kid.

**Suddenly the bot is squished by Zog's foot. Hamegg shudders.**

The kids: Hi Hamegg!

Astro: Sorry about your robot.

Hamegg: That's…..ok….he wasn't working out really…but…..WOW! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS GUY?! HE'S SOMETHING ELSE! He must have been sitting around for 50 years or more!

**Hamegg walks around Zog.**

Hamegg: They just don't make em like this anymore, I mean look at those legs! And this body's not cheep! Good old fashioned pig iron, he's a freeking tank! And you can still see the original detailing!

Widget: Astro found him!

Cora: Got him running too. I still don't know how he did it.

Hamegg: No kidding…what did you do?

Astro: Oh you know…I gave him a kick…like those vending machines? Give me back my money!

Hamegg: A genius who's humble, I never thought that occurred in nature. You keep this up kid and I may have to adopt you. All right! Let's see what you kids can turn this old boy into.

_Note: With a few changes, the Zog clean up scene in the movie stays mostly unchanged. Hamegg figures out that Astro's a robot. Astro catches Cora. The scene ends with the group photo. _

Scene 18

Cora and Astro

**The scene begins with Astro saying good night to Zog. Trash can runs up and Astro plays with him.**

Astro: Here boy…want the wrench?

Trash can: Bark bark

Astro: Go get it!

**Astro super throws the wrench**

Astro: Oops….sorry Trash can.

**Astro hears Cora in Hameggs car trying to use a cell phone. He walks up and surprises her and she falls out.**

Cora: Didn't your nanny bot tell you not to sneak up on people?!

Astro: Sorry…I was just hearing you trying to talk to someone. How's your head?

Cora: It's still on. The connection around here is poor but they say on a clear night you can reach someone in Metro City.

Astro: You want to call Metro City?

Cora: Yeah, you never make prank calls?…if this dumb phone would ever work.

Astro: Let me see it?

**Astro zaps the phone**

Astro: Here. It's kinda weak but it'll work.

Cora: The kid has tallents

Astro: You have no idea.

Cora: Come on you guys….pick up…please? It's me…

**Astro sits on the car as Cora looks sad.**

Astro: Are you ok?

Cora: Sometimes I wonder if they even care if I'm gone.

Astro: Who?

Cora: My parents.

Astro: As Hamegg says…you can't fool me with those droopy eyes. I can tell you care.

Cora: I left because I was sick of all the rules. I wanted to do my own things but they had all these big plans for me. They never listened to what I wanted. I just didn't know how I could fit in.

Astro: Hmph…we're alike…in some ways anyways.

Cora: So go ahead. Tell the others I got parents and that I'm from big wonderful Metro City.

Astro: Your secrets safe with me. Can I trust you with my secret?

Cora: Of course! You're such a good kid Astro.

**Cora gets closer…**

Cora: it's getting a little chilly out here.

Astro: I didn't notice…not like I could feel it.

Cora: So…what's this big secret?

Astro: Well……uh….I'm…..I'm a r….r….uh….I'm really starting to like it…here…and I think?....I think…I like….you the most.

**Cora smiles and rests her head on Astro's shoulder**

Cora: I can keep that secret

**Astro slowly slips his arm around Cora's shoulder and pulls her close as they look up at the sky. Scene fades out.**

Scene 19

The Robot Games

**The scene opens with the robot parade through town…**

Hamegg: Look at this heavy weight slugger folks! The mighty Zog! The kid in the red boots on his shoulder was the one who got this titan killing machine back on his feet, give em a hand!

Cora: Hamegg really likes you!

Astro: I like him too! What did he mean by killing machine though?

Cora: The robots fight each other till they get destroyed.

Astro: THEY WHAT?!

Cora: Yeah, but don't worry. Zog will crush em all!

Astro: Nobody told me they had to fight?

Cora: Well what did you expect? Robot rock, paper, scissors?

**The scene shifts to the RRF who are hiding in cardboard boxes**

Sparx: Robot Revolutionary Front! Transform!

**They pop through the boxes.**

Sparx: Awsome.

Robotsky: Nice.

Fridge: Uncomfortable

Sparx: Produce…the secret weapon!

**Robotsky brings out the briefcase with the feather. He opens it and pulls out a flashlight.**

Robotsky: Oops! I've been looking for that.

Sparx: Where's the secret weapon?

**Fridge pops open to show the feather.**

Sparx: I bought this shiny new briefcase for dramatic effect and you just ruined it.

Fridge: Would look good on a mantle though….if we had one.

**Sparx bops the other two…**

Sparx: Come on!

The RRF: VIVA THE ROBOT REVOLUTION!

**The scene changes back to the games and a trainer pumping up a Rocky knock off.**

Trainer: There ya go kid! Yer a Tiger tank kid! A viciously fast wrecken machine! Who's da robot!

Robot: I'm the robot!

Trainer: No mercy!

Robot: No Mercy!

** Zog stomps past**

Robot: Mercy?

Trainer: Nice knowin yah kid.

**Astro runs behind Hamegg.**

Astro: I thought you said this was a show, not a slaughter!

Hamegg: They're just robots son.

Astro: I thought you liked robots.

Hamegg: I do! But at the end of the day kid they're just junk waiting to happen. I know there's more advanced ones in Metro City who can laugh and smile like us.

Astro: There are some that could even feel like you, don't you realize that?

Hamegg: I do…which is why I can do….THIS!

**Hamegg whips out the device and shocks Astro down.**

Cora: What are you doing!

Hamegg: I swiped this from Tenma before he fired me!

Cora: Who cares! Why did you do that to Astro?

Hamegg: Didn't I teach you better? He's a robot!

Cora: No! He can't be.

Hamegg: Not just any robot. The military is looking for him which means he's a very powerful robot. Just what I need. Don't tell me you liked him Cora? He's programmed to look and sound real! You've been shucked all along.

**Cora gets up and walks off.**

Sludge: What are you gonna do to him?

Hamegg: Take a wild guess?

Scene 20

Robo Maximus

**The scene shifts to the stadium loaded with people. Hamegg hovers overhead.**

Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! And all you riff raff who slacked in without a ticket! We got a treat for you today! All the way from Metro City, the world's most advanced war machine in red boots! I give you…..ASTRO BOY!

**Astro comes up in the center by elevator and the camera revolves around him.**

I know what you're thinking folks…you're thinking…"This is a killer robot?! Well my friends he's told me what worthless, scum filled, toilet water sucking excuses for flesh that you all are! And that he can rip apart any of your metal heroes you can throw at his scrawny little hide!

**The crowd boos and throws trash into the fighting field.**

Sludge: He never said that?

Cora: He never said he was a robot did he?

**The crowd chants FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**

Hamegg: This is what we've been waiting for! A fight between the common people and those spoiled rich Neanderthals of Metro City! Let's get it on!

**Astro throws a rock off Hamegg's platform**

Astro: I'm not fighting! I'm not going to destroy robots for your entertainment!

**Hamegg flies down**

Hamegg: You'll fight you little brat! Or you'll fry and end up as car parts!

**Astro hears the door open behind him and the Samurai bot tromps out waving it's blades.**

Astro: I'm not fighting!

**The samurai begins to swing viciously and Astro dodges his moves. He jumps on his back.**

Astro: Stop this! I'm not going to fight you!

**Astro flies up and hits the energy shield. He falls back down and avoids another swing only to see the Samurai bot cut into the stands and send people flying.**

Astro: NO!

**Astro flies, flies around the Samurai bot, lifts him into the air and shorts him out.**

Hamegg: Bring out the next robot!

Astro: NO!

**Astro turns to see this cute little robot come out.**

Cute: Let's play.

Astro: Us?

Cute: Yes….us!

**Cutie turns into a duel set of killer bots**

Astro: I don't want to fight you!

**Cutie attacks and Astro quickly knocks them out**

Hamegg: GRRRRRR…..GET HIM! GET HIM!

**Robots come popping out of everywhere and now it's a full on brawl. During the fight the RRF come running out and pull the secret weapon!**

Sparx: HAMEGG! WE THE ROBOT REVOLUTIONARY FRONT CALL ON YOU TO STOP YOUR OPPRESSION! BEHOLD THE SECRET WEAPON OF DOOM!

**A flame reduces the feather to dust.**

Sparx: Uh….plan B comrades.

Fridge: What's plan B?

Robotsky: We….scream like little girls and run.

The RRF: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**The scene shifts to General Stone and his aide.**

Lieutenant: Sir! We've located the robot!

Stone: Prepare the troops for an airborne assault, we go in locked and loaded.

**The scene shifts back to Astro dropping the last robot.**

Astro: This is enough Hamegg! No more!

Hamegg: Oh no kid….you ready folks?! I bring you our newest super titan! The mighty Zog!

**Zog comes stomping out**

Hamegg: Zog is powered by the same energy Astro is. Let's see what the kid can do now!

**Astro stands his ground**

Astro: I will not fight you Zog.

**Zog towers over him**

Astro: I mean it! I won't hurt another robot!

**Zog reaches down and pets Astro on the head. He lieft him up in his hand.**

Hamegg: What the? What the heck is this?!

Astro: Let's just say your box office went bust.

**Hamegg flies into a rage and hits Astro and Zog with the ray**

Hamegg: FIGHT!

**Cora is horrified as Astro falls and writhes on the ground.**

Hamegg: I'm not going to be embarrassed by a two bit piece of junk like you!

**Cora chucks a rock at Hamegg and knocks off his hat.**

Cora: Leave him alone!

**The crowd begins to boo.**

Hamegg: SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS! THEY'RE JUST ROBOTS! PIECES OF MINDLESS METAL SCRAP!

**Zog becomes enraged. He knocks Hamegg off his platform and goes after him. Hamegg falls and Zog poises his big foot for a big kill.**

Hamegg: NO! NO! THE ROBOT LAWS! YOU CAN'T KILL HUMANS! IT'S BEEN THAT WAY FOR 50 YEARS!!

Zog: I'm old school.

**Just as Zog lowers his foot. Astro flies in and stops it.**

Hamegg: Huh? What…..what kind of robot are you?

**Hamegg, Astro, Zog, Cora, Widget and Sludge suddenly see the military drop from the sky, take out the overhead shield and hit the ground with troops charging towards Astro as General Stone walks out behind them.**

Stone: Seize the robot and secure the area!

**Soldiers gang tackle Astro. The crowd is angry and throws things on the field.**

Hamegg: Hey! Under the laws of salvage…

**Stone pulls a pistol**

Stone: My gun…your face. I win…..you lose.

Hamegg: But…but I found him! There has to be a reward!

Stone: Be thankful I don't arrest you for withholding military secrets. I'm sure I can find a reason to have you shot for espionage…get the drift circus man?

**Soldiers are screaming. Zog is batting them around like toys. He snatches one off the ground.**

Astro: NO!

**Astro runs up and rubs Zog.**

Astro: No Zog…it doesn't matter any more…come on big guy put him down.

**Stone walks up to Astro**

Stone: Time to go home.

**Astro is taken into the ship as Cora, Widget and Sludge run after him.**

Scene 21

Deactivation, reactivated love

**Astro is handcuffed aboard the military ship as Stone walks up to him.**

Stone: I was quite mistaken when I canceled this program after all. Robot boy, once the Peacekeeper is approved I'm going to reactivate the Mighty Atom project. Don't be so glum son…your kind will make the old land mine look tame compared to the damage one of you can cause walking through the streets of an enemy city. As for me? I'm sure to beat out President Lear in the next election when I play the robot fear card.

**Stone pulls out a can of oil**

Stone: Care for a drink?

**The soldiers laugh**

**The ship arrives at the Ministry of Science and Astro is marched into the lab.**

Stone: The experiment is over. Remove the core and put it in the Peacekeeper now!

Doctor Elifun: For God sakes Bill…this is where we created him.

Doctor Tenma: It's just a machine. Help me deactivate it.

Stone: Stop stalling…it's vital to national security. The robot's proven he's a threat now deactivate him.

Doctor Elifun: Let me talk to him first.

Doctor Elifun: Hello Toby

Astro: Hmmm…Toby. Nobody's call me that in a while. I tried Doctor. Tried to fit in like you said? It's more complicated than I thought. Guess I am just a machine to be used after all.

Doctor Elifun: No!...no son…you're special, you're one of a kind, wonderful…

Astro: I always liked you Doctor Elifun.

**Astro stops by Tenma but Tenma doesn't even look at him.**

Astro: I guess this was my destiny after all…goodbye Doctor Elifun.

**Astro is led to the table while Elifun blocks Tenma**

Doctor Elifun: Bill?....Bill this is wrong....It's wrong and you know it!

Stone: Very touching…Lieutenant, remove Doctor Elifun! Tenma? You will remove that core now! I have a press conference for the Peacekeeper in five minutes! It's a stupid machine without a soul or a heart now get on with it!

**Tenma turns his head sharply then back to Astro as he climbs on the table and pulls his shirt up. This small act alone starts to hurt Tenma emotionally.**

Tenma: I'm….I'm so…..so sorry.

Astro: It's ok Dad…

**Astro touches Tenma's hand**

Astro: I forgive you. I wish I could have been a better Toby for you.

**Tenma removes the core and shrinks to the floor as Astro slowly deactivates**

Tenma: It's done.

Stood: Good man. When I win the Presidency, you'' have all the funding you want to build as many little toys as you want.

**Tenma snatches Stone's arm.**

Tenma: What did you call that "machine" again?

Stone: A stupid machine without a soul or a heart.

**Tenma grips harder**

Stone: What?.....Tenma?

Tenma: You don't call my Son stupid.

**Tenma yanks the core from Stone's hand.**

Stone: Don't do this Tenma. I warn you…

Tenma: Then kill me.

**Stone knocks the core from Tenma's hand and it bounced to Doctor Elifun**

Doctor Elifun: No! I created the core so kill me!

Stone: Hand it over!

**Doctor Elifun opens his hands**

Doctor Elifun: Oh my….I lost it.

**Tenma runs to the control panel and closes the barrier, sealing himself and Astro from Stone.**

Stone: Open it Tenma! Open it now!

**Stone pulls a pistol on Doctor Elifun**

Stone: I said open it!

**Tenma starts putting the core back in Astro. Stone glares at Elifun**

Stone: Open it.

Doctor Elifun: No…

**Stone finds the card key**

Doctor Elifun: Oh blast.

**Astro wakes up**

Astro: Dad?

Doctor Tenma: You may be a robot Toby…but you're still my son.

**The barrier starts to come up**

Doctor Tenma: Fly! Go!

**Astro rockets up and out of the building.**

Scene 22

Battle Royal

**Stone runs to the Peacekeeper**

Stone: We'll have to use the Peacekeeper to get the blue core back! Power it up!

Doctor Tenma: Stone! The red core's too dangerous! Stop!

**Stone runs to the controls and when a researcher refuses to load the core he pushes the man out of the way and loads it.**

Stone: You ready to do as you're told? You ready to rock and roll? Destroy the boy robot and retrieve the blue core…DO IT!

**The Peacekeeper surges up, snatches Stone and pulls him inside it.**

Doctor Elifun: Oh no….EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!

**People run as the Peacekeeper starts wrecking the inside of the building. Outside an officer and the press are waiting for General Stone. The Peacekeeper crashes through the front of the building and walks up to the mic.**

Peacekeeper: Tap tap…is this thing on?

**The press scream and run. Inside the General's aid is calling for help.**

Aid: The Peacekeeper! Yes it's out of control! Send in the Bulldogs now!

**Bull dog interceptors close in and get sucked into the Peacekeeper's matrix. The scene shifts to Astro who lands on a street as the Dragon flies overhead and vanishes behind some buildings. There's brief explosions then….nothing till he hears the Peacekeeper.**

Peacekeeper: Where are you robot boy?

**The now morphed monster comes over the tops of some buildings.**

Astro: Oh no….

Peacekeeper: Come out, come out wherever you are….There you are…

**The Peacekeeper surges up and unloads, chasing Astro with a wall of fire. It wrecks everything in its path! Astro flies up into the sky and hovers as the Peacekeeper begins a rampage through the city.**

**Suddenly…Astro sees a flashing indicator in his eyes…**

**ACTIVATE….ARM CANNONS**

**He suddenly feels strange and his forearms transform into the duel Arm Cannons.**

Astro: What?!.....Oh….COOL!

**He cuts loose a barrage and flies backwards from the recoil. The energy balls slam into the Peacekeeper and make it even more enraged!**

**Back at the hideout. Cora and the other kids are watching the battle on television. Cora suddenly sees Hamegg ditching out. She runs after him and slides to block the car.**

Cora: Sorry, but I'm borrowing the car.

Hamegg: I think not! You brats are on your own!

**Cora snaps her fingers and Zog rips the top of the car off and throws Hamegg out. Widget, Sludge and Trash can pile in.**

Sludge: Let me guess? We're going to help Astro?

Cora: No duh!

Widget: Giggles….she loves him.

Sludge: I told you she was weird.

Cora: You wanna get out and walk?!

**Back in the city, Astro catches a little girl before she falls out of a window, drops her to a nanny bot…**

Astro: Get out of here! hurry up!

**And flies back up letting loose a barrage of cannon fire till he's close enough to fly circles around the Peacekeeper, grab it and flip it like a judo wrestler. The resulting crash sends a building on top of the Peacekeeper.**

**Astro flies down to a group of obviously crazy reporters. We see this from the camera view…**

Reporter: It's absolute pandemonium down here! This little robot….

**Astro pushes the reporters around…**

Astro: I can't believe how stupid you people are! Get out of here!

**The peacekeeper snatches Astro up and holds him tight…until….the fanny guns pop out and blast an eye out causing the Peacekeeper to lose its balance!**

Astro: I got machine guns…..in my…..BUTT?! You gotta be kidding!

**The Peacekeeper grabs a building…**

Peacekeeper: Batter up little boy!

**And socks Astro through the air, through some buildings and down a street. Astro looks up just as the Peacekeeper is dropping a foot and the car with the kids soars in to grab him!**

Astro: Ugh! Cora? Sludge? Widget?

Cora: We got tired of watching it on TV.

Astro: Ok…so…who's driving?

**Trashcan pops up in the driver's seat.**

All the kids: AAAAAAAAH!

Sludge: Wrong way Trash can! Wrong way! Left! Left! Left!

Astro: No RIGHT, RIGHT, RIGHT!

**The Peacekeeper swings with another building, looses his grip and drops the building near the city's fusion energy plant. It wipes out the control room and sends the reactor into over-drive.**

**Inside the building the alarms go off. The reactor is on a countdown to critical mass.**

**Astro hears the alarms and the screaming workers below…**

Astro: Cora? I have to stop the city's power reactor or it's going to explode.

Cora: What?! Astro!

**Astro jumps out.**

Astro: I have to take care of this!

Cora: The reactor's gonna explode! You don't have time!

**Astro flies down, crashes through the building, blows the reactor off it's shock mounts and carries it through the roof! He flies up, chucks it away and it explodes! The blast rockets Astro head over heels to the ground below.**

Cora: Where is he? Where is he?!

**The Peacekeeper is stomping about when Sparx gets his attention. He's carrying a 9 iron.**

Sparx: Hey big and ugly! We of the Robot Revolutionary Front call upon you to cease the oppression of our comrade Astro! Now though we must obey the robot laws about not harming humans but there's nothing to stop us from kicking your big stupid metal butt! Isn't that right comrades?

**Sparx looks back to see Robotsky and Fridge running away.**

Sparx: This isn't how we voted!

**The Peacekeeper continues to look for Astro.**

Peacekeeper: Where are you robot boy! Come out you little coward! I know you're still here!

**Astro flies up with a steel beam and slams the Peacekeeper in the head.**

Peacekeeper: Is that all you got?

Astro: You just had to ask!

**Astro whales on the Peacekeeper's face! Cracking metal, sending plates flying! Suddenly Astro is snatched by a robot claw and drawn towards the Peacekeeper's chest…**

Peacekeeper: Capture of the robot boy complete…Assimilation of blue core commencing!

**Astro is pulled into the center of the Peacekeeper but the violent reaction of the two cores blows him out like a bullet! He blows through two buildings, crashes into a third, hits a wall and bounces into the floor. Doctor Tenma's flying car lands and Tenma runs out.**

Doctor Tenma: Toby?

Astro: Dad? Why didn't the Peacekeeper absorb me?

Doctor Tenma: It can't! If the two cores get too close the chain reaction will…kill you both.

**The kids are still flying around looking for Astro when the Peacekeeper snatches the car.**

Peacekeeper: Where's the robot boy!

Cora: ASTRO!

**Astro hears Cora's scream as Doctor Tenma holds his hand.**

Doctor Tenma: Toby, we have to get out of here…

**Astro pulls his hand away**

**The car starts to crack**

The Peacekeeper: Tell me where he is or I'll crush this car like a grape!

**Astro starts walking away**

Doctor Tenma: Toby?.....

**Astro turns.**

Astro: I'm not Toby Dad…but if he were here? He'd be proud of you…things didn't turn out as you planned but you built me for a reason and now I've found it…Goodbye Dad.

**Tenma drops to the floor**

Doctor Tenma: No….

**Astro rockets through the air, flashes of his short life pop as he speeds like a bullet and crashes into the Peacekeeper. The kids get loose and fly off as the Peacekeeper shudders then breaks apart in a thundering blast.**

Cora: ASTRO!

**Doctor Tenma breaks down and sobs at a heart breaking loss of a second son. The scene fades to white then comes back with Cora and the kids looking for Astro.**

The Last Scene

Rejoice!

**The scene begins with Cora and the kids combing through the wreckage of the city. They find Astro busted up in a park near a fountain that's Tezuka's mythical Phoenix statue from the Tezuka Museum. Cora drops to him and believes he's gone.**

Cora: Astro? No……no……"

**Cora gathers him up and cries as a crowd starts to gather around.**

Person: Who is he?

Person 2: He…sacrificed himself to save the city.

Person 3: He's just a robot…why would he care?

**Doctor Elifun walks up and kneels down**

Doctor Elifun: because this robot had more humanity than most of us.

Cora: Please? Please do something?

Doctor Elifun: It's beyond me.

Person 4: Aren't you from the Ministry of Science? Do something! He saved all of us! For God's sake do something!

Doctor Elifun: He was powered by a special blue core. Who knows what it could have done for the world and now….it's died with him.

Cora: It's….It's not fair! All he ever did was help people!

**Zog comes walking up**

Zog: Not just people.

Doctor Elifun: Who's this?

Cora: This is Zog…Astro brought him back to life.

**Doctor Elifun stands up.**

Doctor Elifun: The blue core?

**Zog taps his chest.**

Doctor Elifun: Can you….would you….spare some?

Zog: Need you ask?

**Zog zaps Astro with juice and slowly he comes around.**

**Cora loses it and hugs Astro tight. Astro looks around as people and robots cheer and cry. He looks up at Zog…**

Astro: Thanks Zog

Zog: No biggie

**People grab Astro and fling him in the air. Cora's parents see her and run up to hug her. Tenma joins Elifun as Soldiers carry a delirious general Stone by them.**

Doctor Tenma: Albert? I think it's time we scientists followed our hearts and not our grants, don't you?

**The scene changes to the steps of the government building where President Lear signs the Robot Rights Law. Astro sits with Cora. Sludge and Widget. Doctor Tenma and Doctor Elifun and others.**

President Lear: And with this new law my friends, Metro City hear by grants not only full civil rights and privileges to our wonderful friends the robots but hear by bans robots from being conscripted or designed for use in war.

**As Lear speaks, Cora gives Astro a kiss. He freaks out and falls back into Doctor Tenma's hands…**

Doctor Tenma: You're going to have to get used to a lot of that.

**Orin comes up with a phone.**

Orin: Master Tenma, you have a phone call.

Doctor Tenma: Orin…it's not Master any more. Just Bill. Why don't you take a vacation? Get out and find a nice girl bot, paint the town red? But not with any real paint.

Orin: Why…..why thank you Bill! Oh dear me…I don't know what to do…

**Cora and Astro walk up.**

Astro: Don't worry Orin. We'll introduce you to Pizza, you'll love it.

**Suddenly the sun monster shows up and starts zapping buildings. Astro pushes Cora and Oran away and starts running. He's caught by Tenma.**

Doctor Tenma: Astro? Are you sure you're ready for this?

Astro: I was built ready.

**We see Astro run from the front as civilians run past him and soldiers start blasting. A ball of energy strikes the ground and we see Astro run through it. His engines light off and the camera rolls around behind him as he rockets into the air and we see the sun monster ahead of him. Now the camera rolls around to the front just as He stops with a cocked fist and delivers a punch!**

**Quick change to black**

**THE END**

CREDIT ROLL


End file.
